Testing him
by angstyaddict
Summary: But what now? Now that Ryan hadn't picked the fight. Ryan gets hurt by AJ, and Marissa suffers...at least physically. FINISHED. FINITO. COMPLETE. LAST CHAPTER - 15. FINAL UPDATE. DONE. Thank you for your patience
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! Okay, this is my second fanfic I've ever posted. I actually wrote a fic with this plot in eighth grade, but it was not near as well thought out as this one shall be (I hope). I hope everyone who has read "Cold" is reading this one. If you are new to me (angstyaddict), I have written Cold which I feel is pretty good, and I'm still working on it! I am a fairly speedy updater. Normally the wait is not more than a week. Sometimes school and colorguard do get me, though. Plus, now with two fanfics to update, it may be slightly longer a wait, but I hope to make it worth your while. Also, I am into short chapters because I can update quickly and not have to put so much in. Here goes. Oh, and fyi, this is not exactly up to date with the series, and...yeah, you'll figure it out.**

**Disclaimer: nothing.**

Ryan stumbled into the driver's seat of the Cohens' SUV. With quick and trembling hands, Ryan frantically shoved the key into the ignition, shifted to drive, and backed the car onto the road.

He was sweating. His heart beat rapidly and irregularly. His breathing was deep and painful.

Ryan sped onto the highway, but quickly reminded himself to slow down before a cop could pull him over.

What would they say? Normally, the Cohens would have with Ryan a serious but brief talk about the fight, and then they'd ground him. Plain and simple.

But what now? Now that Ryan hadn't picked the fight. Now that Ryan had for once been logical and protested against it. Now that Ryan was the person in serious pain.

Ryan found his eyes wondering off the road and onto his rearview mirror, where he saw his sweaty, pale complexion. The image frightened him, and he jerked his head back so that he was watching the road again.

The pain made him wince. He clutched his side and felt the warm, sticky substance smother his palm. He didn't want to look down. To see the blood.

After being on the road for well over an hour, Ryan shut off the headlights and pulled into the Cohens' driveway. It was late. Dark outside. Ryan hoped everyone was asleep.

He snuck into the poolhouse and blotted his wound with an old ripped-up tee shirt he'd gotten years ago from Trey. The Cohens had never really cared to see their beloved children in old rags. Ryan had stopped wearing most of his old Chino clothes. He didn't know why he'd even kept the shirt.

Ryan slipped into his bed, having duct-taped the tee shirt to his blood-covered side. A sleepy feeling washed over him. He would have a lot to explain to the Cohens in the morning, but for now a peaceful slumber was the only thing in store for the teenager.

XXX

Ryan awoke to the feel of someone's hand brushing his hair out of his face. Kirsten.

"Hey, sweetie. I didn't hear you come home last night. I would have properly greeted you. How was Dawn?"

Ryan felt himself smile at Kirsten's loving face and angelic voice.

"A lot better. The doctor might release her soon."

"That's great." Kirsten frowned as her hand came apon Ryan's forehead. "You feel a little warm."

"Really? I don't feel sick or anything," Ryan lied, convincingly.

"Well, you never know. Maybe I should take your temperature."

"Can it wait?" Ryan spoke almost too quickly, and for a split second he saw Kirsten's face show signs of suspicion. "I mean until after breakfast. I didn't eat dinner last night. I'm starving."

"Okay." Her smile had returned. "Sandy and Seth are fixing coffee and bagels as we speak. I'm sure they would love for you to join them. I would."

"Okay. Just let me get dressed and cleaned up, and I'll be in the kitchen."

Kirsten smiled and got off the side of Ryan's bed, leaving for the house. Ryan waited until she was inside before throwing off his sheets, grabbing some clothes, and heading for the bathroom.

As soon as he had shut the door, he felt slight relief. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. The wifebeater he had worn over his stained body and "bandage" had a few small drops of blood from where the ripped-up shirt had shifted with each twist and turn Ryan's body made during the night. Ryan sighed, realizing he would have to bleach the spots before the Cohens saw the shirt. Until he had the chance, he shoved the shirt into a shoe box, which went under his bed.

Ryan carefully pulled off the duct-tape and raggedy shirt, which was slightly damp with the blood that had continued to flow before the shirt stopped it. He carefully washed his wound and patted his skin dry before replacing the tape and shirt.

XXX

"Something smells good!" Ryan exclaimed as he entered the Cohen home.

"That would be me," Seth said with a grin and a raised hand. "I'm trying this new cologne Summer got me."

"Actually, I was talking about breakfast."

"Oh, good," Sandy said with sarcastic relief. "I was beginning to think you had gone crazy. Seth, I'm telling you, that stuff smells like rotten bologna and M&Ms. Ryan, sit down, grab a bagel, tell us about Chino."

"Well, Dawn's doing a lot better. The doctor said she lost a lot of blood, but she got a transfusion. When I first saw her I could have sworn she'd gone crazy. I guess they had a lot of morphine in her. But she made a lot more sense yesterday."

"Other than that it wasn't eventful?" Seth asked.

"Ummm," Ryan stalled, trying to think of something believable. The Cohens would never believe that that was all that happened in two days in Ryan's old city. Then he recalled something that really did happen. "Oh, Dawn told me Trey might get out on probation soon."

"Will he be staying with Dawn then?"

"I don't know. I thought about visiting him, but I didn't want to get involved in any problems."

"And other than that, nothing?" Seth asked. Ryan knew his brother was prying. What did Seth know?

"Basically."

"Ryan, did you see any of Dawn's boyfriends?"

"No. Those assholes couldn't give a f-" Ryan stopped himself, realizing where he was. "Sorry. They just don't care about her is all. I hate how they use her."

The Cohens all stared, silent and not moving, with looks of surprise scrawled across their faces at Ryan.

"I didn't mean to...cuss."

"Ryan," Sandy chuckled. "You don't have to apologize. I can't say that we understand what you feel toward those guys, but I know it isn't any type of good feeling, so just don't worry about the cussing. Anger is one thing I do understand. Mostly with impatient clients and Kirsten's father, but..." Kirsten sent her husband a look. "I'll shut up now, honey."

Seth kept staring at Ryan. "Hey, bro. Now that you're back, I've been dying to play some mad video games with you. So as soon as you finish breakfast, meet me in the poolhouse."

**Woo! First chapter! R&R, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Lilrebelgirl and jhhhhjfjk89 and Sharkie2008 and Drkdawn and Silver Dog Demon and Kirsten-B and Kokomocalifornia and Sarah Atwood and Jinxyknockonwood and Leentjeand NaleyBrucasFan (aka Lizzy) for your reviews! All in all, I would say this is a great turnout of reviews! Thank you all! Oh, and to answer some questions, this story and "Cold" are not connected. Sorry. I might change my mind on that, though. I always love suggestions. I am proud of my introductory chapter on this one. My intro for "Cold" was pretty good, but I really like this one. If you have not read "Cold", it is 20 chapters long, but the chapters are shorter than average chapters I've seen. Plus, it's got lots of twists, some new characters, a crazy weird side of Kirsten, and practically no romance. I'm hoping to unveil some really crazy plot in it, and in this one as well. Sorry, sorry it took me forever to update. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

Ryan entered the poolhouse. He had finished breakfast in a hurry, knowing that Seth was up to something. Seth was hooking up the game.

"What game?" Ryan asked, still uneased.

"Spiderman. I have a question for you, too. What happened to your neck?" Seth was very calm and did not even look up as he asked. Ryan's hand automatically went to the long scratch on the right side of his neck. He had forgotten to conceal it. His larger wound was a bit more to worry about, though.

"I tripped and landed on my neck. It's been sore ever since Saturday." Ryan rubbed his neck and made his face look agitated for effect.

"Did you trip over somebody who later gave you that mark?"

"What are you implying?"

"Ryan, I'm Seth, your best friend and brother. I know you. I know when you get into trouble. You got into trouble in Chino. A fight, I might assume?"

"How do you get it and no one else does? I'm surprised Sandy and Kirsten didn't ask more questions than they did."

"I'm surprised they didn't see that mark. It's gigantic."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to go put a Band-Aid on it in case Kirsten comes in. She wants to check my temperature sometime today."

"Oh, so you have a fever, too?" Seth's tone and facial expression were very indifferent. He had already selected a controller. Ryan retreated to the bathroom and came back briefly with two bandages on his neck. He sat next to Seth on the carpet, picking up the remaining controller.

"Seth, no more questions. I'm still tired from the whole ordeal. I've got a lot going on in my mind. And quite frankly, you're annoying."

"I'm slightly offended. Man, you totally stole my villain! I wanted to beat Doc Oc!"

XXX

"Hi, boys," Kirsten greeted her sons with a smile as they entered the kitchen. "What are you up to?"

"No good," Seth joked.

"Ha ha, wiseguy. I need Ryan for a second, so you do your 'no good' deed, and he'll catch up soon."

"Fine Mom, but no funny business, okay?"

"Go," she urged playfully as Seth left with his shoulders slumped and his head down.

"What's up?" Ryan asked, self-consciously.

"I never took your temperature after breakfast. I didn't want to interrupt you and Seth's game time." At this, Ryan groaned and allowed his head to fall.

"I know you're Mr. Toughguy, but I'm going to take it with or without your consent, and without will be a lot harder for both of us. Open wide."

Ryan did as he was told and felt the cold thermometer slide under his tongue. Ryan was not used to this attention. Dawn would never care. She would put her hand on his head for two seconds, say he was fine, or say he felt warm but oh well. Never any official stuff or motherly words of worry. Kirsten was a much better mother.

"Looks like...one hundred point one. Not too bad, but I don't want it to get any worse. Would it kill you to take a quick trip to the doc-"

"Yes!" Ryan blurted, knowing that any routine checkup involved a doctor prodding his upper body, which would mean finding the wound. Kirsten was startled at the response.

"Are...you afraid of doctors, Ryan?"

"No, well, yeah, sort of. I've...had a few bad experiences. I vowed to myself that I would never go back there unless it was a real emergency. Like life or death."

"Well, you never know with fevers. Could mean the Black Death."

"Or it could mean a common cold that I would get over in less than a week."

"Well, I guess if you really don't want to go. What bad experiences?"

"Um, I've just been to hospitals way too many times in this life. Dawn's old boyfriends used to really...they weren't nice people. Plus, I got in my share of school fights, group home fights, jail fights, gang fights, hit by a car a couple times, the list goes on and on."

"Um, well, o-okay. I realize Chino was a...not the best place to grow up in."

"By far." Ryan started to blush. He had not meant for Kirsten to know all of that, but at least it got him out of what could have become a sticky situation. The Cohens would go crazy if they knew of such a wound on their precious Ryan. Not to mention all the questions he would be bombarded with. And that meant confessions, which Ryan did not want to tell. In the meantime, Kirsten's pleasant smile had returned along with the color in her cheeks.

"You go do whatever you and Seth were going to do. If your fever gets any worse, I'm taking you. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Okay." Ryan smiled and left. He was not actually happy about that. Sure he was glad that the doctor trip had been postponed, but that was all it was. He knew the fever would get worse. He had driven all the way from Chino to Newport just trying to clamp his wound with his hand, which he could not do the entire way. It was infected by now, and his body was fighting it. Fever. Ryan thought of pouring alcohol on the wound to clean it. He had only used soap before. Alcohol would sting even worse. He decided to try it later that night, but in case it did not work, Ryan needed to figure out how to get his fever down. He knew there was some type of fever-relieving medicine, but he was unsure of the name. The internet could help with that. Next, he would need a drugstore that was open twenty-four hours a day. He knew just the place.

**Look forward to more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you NaleyBrucasFan (aka Lizzy) and Kokomocalifornia and Sarah Atwood and Midnightair and Capt Oats and **Jhhhhjfjk89and Darkchildlover and Leentje and Festis and Jinxyknockonwood **for your reviews! Oh, if you don't read "Cold", which I know most of my reviewers do, then I highly suggested the Trapt CDs. I love Trapt, and I listen to my new one a lot now. Every morning, and like 95 of the time I'm on the computer, I'm listening to it in my boombox. Oh, sorry about the long wait. I might update again today so I can make up for lost time. But I really haven't had the chance lately because of school being back in session and the colorguard tarp painting and maintaining. Our first winterguard competition is on Saturday. **

**Dislcaimer: No I don't own**

Ryan placed the aspirin on the counter in front of the drugstore clerk. He grinned sheepishly, hoping this would reduce his fever by the next day so Kirsten would not insist on taking him to a doctor. Ryan had done his research, and apparently acetaminophen (a pain reliever) was also an antipyretic (fever reducer). He was thankful he didn't have to spend much money investing in some prescription drug. He hurried back to the car, where Seth sat in the passenger seat, falling asleep. It was late, so Ryan didn't mind. He quickly opened the bottle and gulped down two pills, wishing he had bought some water to wash them down with.

XXX

Ryan awoke to Kirsten's gentle hand on his forehead. He smiled a little, remembering that he had stayed up for a few hours the night before for the purpose of having two more aspirin just in case.

"Morning. Sorry to wake you. It really isn't that late, but I wanted to check your temperature in case we need to schedule a doctor appointment. So open wide." Ryan did as he was told, and to Ryan it seemed that the thermometer was in and out a lot faster than it had been the day before.

"Congratulations, it's gone down. 99.5. I guess you just got a cold or something while you were in Chino. Well, you don't have to worry about seeing a doctor now, and I know that makes you happy." Kirsten smiled, and Ryan knew the fact that his fever had gone down made her happy, too. "Breakfast will be in about forty minutes." She smiled again, brushed Ryan's bangs aside, and left. Ryan stretched and yawned before slowly heading into the bathroom. After he had showered, brushed his teeth and hair, and flossed, he realized he needed to get dressed. He had neglected to bring an outfit into the bathroom with him. After wrapping a towel around himself, Ryan peeked out the door, seeing that the coast was clear, and crept to his dresser. He pulled out a khaki shirt, briefs, and a pair of jeans. Ryan headed back to the bathroom and cracked the door, feeling as though he were suffocating from all the steam that was left over from his hot shower. He tugged on his briefs and jeans and threw off his towel to pull on his shirt when he heard a gasp. Seth was standing in the doorway.

"Ryan, you-you're-what...?"

Ryan felt speechless. Ryan practically ripped the shirt trying to force it over his head.

"Seth, don't you know how to knock?"

"The door was open, I figured you were just admiring your reflection. You want to talk, buddy?"

"Not really. I have nothing to say."

"Yeah, well the blood on your shirt speaks loud enough," Seth noted, pointing at the fresh stain on Ryan's khaki shirt. Ryan looked down.

"Great." In his struggle to put the shirt on, he had reopened his wound. Not only that, but he had also forgotten to attach his makeshift bandage to his side, so the blood spilled out right onto the clean shirt. Ryan quickly took it off and put it in the sink, plugging the drain and turning on the water until the sink was three-fourths full. Seth stepped forward, examining the long scratch down his brother's side. Ryan didn't move. Seth already knew it was there. What was the point of trying to conceal it from him?

"Seth, you can not tell your parents."

"Jeez, when I saw your neck yesterday, I just thought you'd gotten in a catfight or something. But this looks a lot more serious."

_No, Seth, please don't say stuff like that. Just be your old sarcastic self_, Ryan mentally pleaded. Seth came closer to his brother, reaching out, hesitating to touch his flesh. Ryan pulled away.

"Seth, I know it looks bad, but it really isn't."

"What happened? Who did you get in a fight with? Ryan, it's still bleeding."

Ryan grabbed some toilet paper and quickly blotted at the wound. It stung, and Ryan bit his lip to transfer the pain.

"Ryan, please, go to a hospital and get stitches and whatever else you need. This could get infected, and you could die. Is that why you had a fever yesterday?"

Ryan disposed the already soaked toilet paper, and put a new wad over his side.

"Seth, please. I can't tell you anything."

"Nothing? Ryan, I'm your brother. I'm your best friend. That's how I feel about you, anyway. You can tell me anything. I won't tell Mom or Dad, but I will encourage you to. On your own terms. See a doctor. On your own terms. You can tell me."

Ryan took a deep breath and sighed. Seth was right. As much as Ryan hated confessing things. As much as Ryan loathed the idea of Seth sympathizing over him. As much as Ryan hurt and was somewhat afraid of when the attacker would come back. Someone had to know. Someone had to be there with him through it all. Ryan opened his mouth to speak.

**Ha! I finally updated! I don't know when the next time is that I'll update, but hopefully soon. Sorry about the lack of length, but I woke up like thirty minutes ago. And I really was unsure of what would happen, but I wanted to leave you in suspense, so I just stopped there. Sorry it is kind of...not wellthoughtout. I'll try to update again today, but I might be busy since today is the only day I'll have off school for awhile, and I will get bogged down with homework and colorguard in the afternoons.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Darkchildlover and Leentje and **Skankyxxinnuendo and Gertrud** for your reviews! Okay, I'm updating! Second time today! Woo! It'll be the last one for at least a week, though, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Nada**

Seth and Ryan appeared in the dining room of the Cohens' house. Seth was pale and looked confused. Ryan just looked untrusting. The two sat down next to each other in silence. Kirsten's cheery smile faded, and she cocked her head to one side, observing her sons.

"Something wrong?"

"No," they replied quickly.

Kirsten placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah? What are you two trying to hide?"

"Ryan," Seth began, and Ryan's eyes grew wide in fear of what would come out of his brother's mouth. "Ryan, uh, I sort of...walked in on him...dressing. It was...weird."

Sandy chuckled from behind his wife.

"You two have been brothers for more than two years. I'm surprised something like that didn't happen any sooner. I once walked in on Caleb, and the image has yet to pry itself from my mind."

"Oh, Sandy, stop it."

"Kirsten, you try seeing the man naked." Sandy's remark sent a chill through Kirsten, who turned around and walked back into the kitchen, disgusted. The color returned to Seth's cheeks.

"Um, I didn't see Ryan completely naked, but now that you mention Caleb, I don't know if I have an appetite."

Sandy laughed again, as Ryan blushed. It was better than the truth, and somehow Seth had managed to return to normality. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

"What are your plans today?" Kirsten asked, setting a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Sandy.

"I don't know. I mean, I thought me and Ryan could hang out at the Bait Shop, but that's more of a night thing," Seth replied.

"Well, I have six tickets to a certain movie you boys have been dying to see. And I thought you could bring Marissa and Summer along."

"We're going to see 'Bloody Space Mission'?" Seth asked, surprised his parents would opt to see such a gory film. Sandy and Kirsten exchanged glances.

"Uh, no, you see that on your own time. We're seeing 'Kisses and Bullets', you know the one about a guy and girl who work as mafia and drugdealers, and they fall in love."

"Okay, that sounds like something _you_ want to see, Mom."

"Well, yeah, but there's plenty of action and gore, I'm sure, so I figured you were anticipating its arrival in theatres. Plus, your girlfriends will think it's sweet of you to see it."

"Oh, gee if it's for them," Seth said, rolling his eyes.

"Could be fun," Ryan added.

"Fine," Seth sighed.

XXX

"I assume this movie is Kirsten's idea, right?" Marissa asked.

"Uh, yeah." Ryan admitted, lowering his eyes to the ground and rubbing the back of his neck.

"But we agreed to it. That's got to be worth something," Seth jumped in. Summer kissed him on the cheek.

"There. That's what it's worth. Now come on, I don't think your parents plan to see it alone. Let's go!" Summer tugged Seth into the theatre, and Ryan and Marissa held hands, walking in.

XXX

After the movie was over, Ryan, Seth, Marissa, and Summer went out to eat, while Sandy and Kirsten went home to...do something different.

"Remember when the drug dealer pointed the gun at her and said, 'I thought I loved you, but I just hated you'? That part confused me so much."

"Oh my gosh, Coop, me too. How are those emotions like even remotely the same?"

"Do you love me, Summer?" Seth asked, grinning.

"Shut up, you big dummy, of course I do." The two laughed and pulled each other closer. Marissa looked up at Ryan, lovingly at first, but then with concern.

"What happened to your neck?"

Ryan reached up and felt the Band-Aids.

"Uh..."

"He tripped," Seth cut in, smirking. "I saw him do it. It was hilarious. He was just walking toward his dresser, and BAM! He tripped right over his own foot and scratched his neck on the edge of the dresser."

"What if he had hit an artery?"

"Well, uh, I thought of that, and I...went to help him up, but he didn't hurt his artery, it was just a scratch. He's fine, he's a big boy."

Ryan sent Seth one of his annoyed expressions.

"Okay, shutting up now."

"Oh, Ryan, how's Dawn?" Summer asked.

"She's fine."

"How are you?" Marissa asked, seriously and morosely. Ryan stared at her, wondering if she knew about the event that had scarred him for life. "I mean I know you haven't seen her in a while, but this still had to have some sort of effect on you." _Oh, good, she's still talking about Dawn_, Ryan thought with relief.

"I'm okay. At first I didn't want to see her. I guess I was mad at her."

"I don't mean to pry, but...did she tell you why?"

"Uh, yeah," Ryan looked away, hoping his mouth would not reveal too much. "I...I just don't want to talk about it."

"I understand, I just...I was a little worried." Summer, Seth, and Marissa all gazed at Ryan with sympathy in their eyes. Ryan hated it. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"So, Marissa, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Oh, nothing, I guess. But school..."

"Yeah, yeah, I meant after school. I forgot that our long weekend was already over. We could get coffee or something."

"That sounds fun." Marissa smiled.

**Okay, that took a lot. Also listen to Papa Roach if you get the chance. It's good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Spidergirl91 and Lauzyann and Darkchildlover and NaleyBrucasFan (aka Lizzy) (sorry I didn't update again on Monday!) and Jinxyknockonwood and Princess89 and Leentje and Midnightair and Kokomocalifornia and Karmine and Gertrud and skankyxxinnuendo and Silver Dog Demon for your reviews! I got 9 in one day! I love that some of you mentioned Papa Roach and how you're fans. Yay! I seriously love that CD, and I had to retake my algebra 2 test Tuesday afterschool, and I could not get the song, "Getting Away With Murder" out of my head! I was singing it on the way home, too! **

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing.**

_"Ryan," Her grasp was so intense. Ryan felt like a little boy compared to his mother's unbreakable grip on his wrist. He began to pull away, but his eyes went to hers, and hers were small and terrified. "Ryan, stay away from him. He'll kill you." _

Ryan shot up in bed. Where...where was he? Oh, yeah, the Cohens'. He leaned forward and slowed his shallow breaths. Ryan felt the sticky perspiration clinging to his flesh. His head was pounding. He heard the door open, and Seth entered.

"Hey, bro." Seth shut the door and walked toward Ryan. "How's...everything?"

"Fine. I just woke up." Ryan's reply was too hasty, and Seth was immediately suspicious.

"Ryan, you're covered in sweat. You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Go look at yourself. You'll figure it out." Seth sighed and sat on the bed as Ryan moved swiftly to the bathroom. His face was so pale. His eyes had dark rings beneath them from all the exhaustion that had hit Ryan during the two days he had been back to school. He could barely sleep at night because it seemed like whenever he closed his eyes, his memory pulled up mental images of Dawn and...the event.

Ryan splashed some cold water on his face. It didn't help much. Ryan knew he needed a shower. He just needed for Seth to leave.

"Seth, I need to get ready for school."

"Your alarm hasn't even gone off."

"I kind of woke up out of a nightmare. But I need to shower. So is there any other reason you came in here other than to chat?"

Seth faked a laugh. "Oh, my goodness, did Ryan Atwood just say 'chat'? That's golden, man. But seriously, the 'rents are getting a little antsy. Mostly my mom. She told me last night that today she was going to come and check on you in the morning, so I set my alarm earlier so I could come and warn you. I brought you this." Seth pulled a small tube out of his pocket. "I figured you'd look like crap. I grabbed this out of Mom's bathroom. She used it for any facial flaws. It's some kind of cover-up makeup. So use it when you get out of the shower." Seth tossed it to his brother before getting up to leave.

"Seth," Ryan called after him, "thanks."

Seth grinned. "Any time, dude."

XXX

"Ryan? Are you awake?" Kirsten's voice traveled to the bathroom, where Ryan was quickly applying the gooey stuff.

"Yeah! I just got out of the shower!"

"Oh, you woke up earlier than normal," Kirsten said aloud, in a disappointed tone. She had been hoping to catch him before he got up so she could make sure he wasn't covering anything up. She was absolutely convinced that he was sick. The thermometer in her right hand showed that.

Ryan checked himself a third time in the mirror before coming out of the bathroom, fully clothed, and looking quite radiant. He smiled.

"Yeah, I thought waking up earlier would allow some time to exercise." Ryan was not lying about that part. He really had done some jumping jacks and pushups to bring a little color to his cheeks. "It's supposed to help the mind, I think."

"Well, good for you. Now, you wouldn't mind if I took your temperature, would you?"

Ryan frowned. He had taken the aspirin the night before so he was not worried about Kirsten finding any sort of fever. But he knew that Kirsten really was still suspicious. She might start snooping soon. "No, I guess I don't mind."

Kirsten smiled, and the two ran through the annoying routine, which produced a positive outcome. "Guess you're still lucky. Ninety-nine point two." Ryan mentally cheered.

XXX

"Ryan?" Ryan diverted his eyes from the book to his brother, who was sneaking into the poolhouse.

"Seth? What are you doing? It's two in the morning."

"Hey, good, you're up. Look, I know your fever keeps going down, but man if you don't get some sleep, you'll be sorry when you get sick again."

"I wasn't sick to begin with."

"Well, what do you call nightsweats, fever, and restlessness? I call it being sick. Oh, do you still have my mom's makeup? She was looking for it."

"Oh, yeah, I got it. I figure I'll need it for tomorrow. Uh, well, today, I guess. In like four hours. Is she going to check my temperature again?"

"Probably. She didn't really say much to me tonight. Are you sure you're doing okay?"

"Seth, please don't ask that. I swear, it doesn't hurt."

"I was talking about the whole Dawn situation. I mean, are you really...over it?"

Ryan looked away, hesitantly. "Yeah, I think. She knew what she was doing. But she apologized. I mean, she said it wasn't my fault. She was just..." Ryan swallowed. "Scared." Like he was.

"Scared of...?"

Ryan sent Seth a look that told Seth he already knew. Seth nodded. "Oh. And are you...?" There was no way he could accuse his best friend and brother of fear. Ryan wasn't scared of anything. Was he?

"I...I don't...maybe." Ryan looked away again. "Look, I'm not scared enough to do what she did," he replied sharply as he stood and began to pace.

"Ryan, I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't. But if you need me to help you through it or whatever, I'm there for you. I know that sounds kind of gay, but it's true." The brothers shared a chuckle before they shared a hug.

**Woo! Sorry about the lateness! I know I said a week, tops, but now that school's back in, I've just fallen behind. I hope this is good for at least another week. I guess I'll have to give you something really good, like half of the truth. But I don't want to end this yet. I do promise a sexy fight scene. Not next week, but toward the end. I may not be able to update as quickly as I want because my dad's really been on my case about me spending so much time on the computer. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Jinxyknockonwood and Kokomocalifornia and Leentje and Festis and Gertrud and BelleK05 for your reviews! I, too, can not wait for the sexy fight scene!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim any claims that I claim things. Nee hee.**

The phone continued to ring until Sandy answered at last.

"Sandy Cohen," but to his surprise, there wasn't a salesman on the other line, just a crazed woman.

"Please! I need Ryan! I think he lives with you!" Sandy was taken aback by her rushed, terrified tone of voice.

"Woah, woah, miss, slow down..."

"Ryan! I need Ryan!" Who was this insane lunatic? Should Sandy really hand the phone over to his adopted son? As if on cue, Ryan entered the room. What could a phone conversation hurt? Sandy hesitantly handed it over. "It's for you, kiddo. Oh, and she's a little...freaked out over something." Ryan thought that over a moment before accepting the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Ryan!" Dawn. What should he say?

"Hey, you sound upset. Is everything okay?"

"I'm so glad you're safe! I...I...he came to me and..."

"Mom, are you okay? What the hell did that bastard do to you?" Ryan yelled, furious and turning an angry shade of red. Sandy became worried at once, not having seen this side of Ryan in a long, long time.

"He said he _took care of you_! He was laughing and...and...he kept..." she was sobbing now.

"Stop, stop, he was drunk. He doesn't know what he's talking about. I left, and I'm here...safe and sound." Ryan had lied to Dawn many times, only because he didn't want to appear weak. He would tell her that no one had beat him up at school, no he had not gotten into a fight, and AJ didn't really hurt him too badly, all lies.

"So...he didn't get you?" She sniffled and sounded relieved.

"No. I'm fine. How are you?" Ryan really didn't care how she felt. He was glad she was okay, but he knew she would just say she was fine and leave it at that. What she'd done was stupid. She should have gone to the cops. But recalling the horrors of Chino, the cops would not have helped much. Or cared, for that matter.

"I'm good. Well, not really. But better. AJ's in jail for a few days for drunk driving. I'm thinking of leaving." _You'll never leave,_ Ryan thought bitterly. All the years of her promising that. She always came up with some kind of excuse to stay with the fat sack of crap.

"That's great. Make sure you pack everything. And, please, get a restraining order." Dawn began to protest, but Ryan cut her off quickly. "I have to go. Bye."

"Is everything...alright?" Sandy asked, still a little shaken. Ryan looked up at him and went to set the phone down on the receiver.

"Yeah. AJ just got drunk, and she might be leaving him."

"Abuse?" Sandy knew the story all too well. How could Ryan answer that? Casually?

"I...I don't know all the details." Sandy nodded, understanding his son, but also understanding that Ryan was lying. The man realized that a change in the subject of conversation was suddenly very necessary. He smiled and stared into Ryan's eyes.

"I saw your report card." That wasn't exactly one of Ryan's top priorities, but somehow he always managed to get decent grades. "Only one B. You are too smart, kid."

XXX

"Hey, it's me," Marissa's cheery voice spoke into her cell phone.

"Oh, hey," Ryan's voice was restless, as his body was. "What's up?"

"I called to ask you. Today you seemed really out of it. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, fine. Just a little tired I guess. I was studying for my test in first period all night."

"Ryan," her voice dropped, and Ryan could imagine a sympathetic expression on her brilliantly featured face. "I know this whole thing with Dawn is really hard for you. You don't have to act so tough. I already know you're strong."

"I'm not acting tought. She's been in the hospital before, why should this be any different?"

"Because it isn't like she got put in by someone else. Ryan, you know that if any person had put her in the hospital, she could escape them. But she can't escape herself."

"Can we please drop this?" Ryan asked, becoming bitter and impatient.

"No, we can't. I know you're blaming yourself for this, but you didn't cut her wrists; she did. Please--"

Ryan angrily hung up. How dare she bring that up? What did she know? Just because she was his girlfriend didn't mean she knew his life. Or Dawn's life.

But Ryan couldn't escape the fact that Marissa was right. He had a lot on his mind, and it really wasn't his fault. He needed to get it all off his chest. Escape reality. A temporary fix, but also a very essential one. So Ryan did the only thing he could think to do; he reverted back to his old fifteen year-old self. When things got to rough or terrifying, he would take off on his bike or visit Teresa. Since she wasn't here...

XXX

"Seth!" The nerdy teen looked up from his laptop at a frantic version of Ryan Atwood.

"Oh, hey, bro, what's up?"

"I need to do something, can you cover for me?" Seth paused, his silence preparing Ryan for some sort of sarcastic remark.

"Hmm, okay, now when you say ' do something', do you mean _commit a crime to help some psychotic weirdo from your past_?"

"Not exactly. Look, I can't explain it, it's sort of...something I used to do, and I wouldn't feel right telling it. I wouldn't be able to vocally grasp the full feel of it, and then it would start to sound silly even to me. Will you just tell your parents I'm out with..."

"Marissa?" Flames replaced Ryan's eyes at the sound of her name.

"That's the last person I want to think about right now." Seth grinned, scandalously.

"Ooh, do I sense a little romantic tension in your voice?"

"Look, Seth, I don't have much time left in tonight. Just please..." Ryan begged.

"I gotcha, man. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Seth. You're a good man."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Seth flipped his shirt collar up and licked his lips, obnoxiously. Ryan rolled his eyes and left, first checking to make sure the coast was clear of Kirsten and Sandy.

**Okay, for everyone who wants longer chapters, sorry. I tried, but I'm better with shorter stuff. Next episode, read about the kiss shared by Ryan and Sandy...not really! Just kidding, hope you didn't fall for it! But if you did, still funny.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Leentje and Jinxyknockonwood and Festis and Skankyxxinnuendo and Gertrud and Kokomocalifornia and Silver Dog Demon (tsk, tsk, always catching up on old chapters :) and Deathcab-cutie for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I'm so sick of creatively restating the main idea that I own nothing.**

"Hello? Ryan?" He had hung up. Marissa shook her head. She began to redial his number, but on second thought she figured he wanted some time to think. Alone. Yet at the same time, she was worried for him. He was too strong for his own good. It was going to get him hurt or in a lot of trouble. She needed someone to talk to him. Someone he couldn't just hang up on. Without hesitation, Marissa dialed Seth's cell number.

XXX

Ryan's legs ached. He had not ridden a bike in forever it seemed. But here he was again. Pumping his stress out in beads of sweat that coated every inch of his sore body and seeped through his clothes. He barely felt hot, though; the breeze he was able to create as his front tire sliced through air and over concrete emphasized a gentle cool feeling and granted Ryan the gift of sweet freedom. Metaphorical butterflies whipped their wings inside Ryan's stomach, and Ryan was a child again. No longer a nearly-grown teenager bound by the adult world and its rules and abuse. Just a whimsical, worry-free kid with ambition and high expectations of a world beyond his knowledge.

XXX

"Hello?"

"Seth, I need a favor." Marissa's voice sounded rushed and panicked. "Look, I'm worried for Ryan. The whole Dawn-situation is out of his control, and it's really scaring him. I need you to talk to him because I tried, and he hung up on me."

"Woah, slow down. When did all this happen?"

Marissa hesitated, attempting to calm her voice. "About five minutes ago. Please, go to him right now and talk with him while I'm still on the line."

"Uh, yeah, one problem. He left."

"What?" Her voice shifted to a concerned, almost disheartened tone. "What do you mean he left? Where'd he go?"

"Beats me."

"How can you act like you don't even care? Ryan just experienced an awful life-changing event. For all you know, he could be running away! He's...confused or...or scared or something! People do weird things because of emotion! And you just sat on your bed and let him go?"

"Hey, unlike some people, I know how to give a guy some personal space! All you ever do is smother him to death, and guess what? You're half his problem! He probably wouldn't have taken off if you had just let him be! I bet you brought Dawn up when you talked with him, didn't you? Don't you understand that he doesn't want to talk about her? Why do you always have to pry! You're going to end up driving him to the edge someday!" Before Seth even realized it, he had hung up. But he had also chewed Marissa out pretty bad. But how could she call and accuse Seth of not caring about Ryan? Besides, obviously Ryan had gone on a bikeride because of her, right? He had been so mad at her. Marissa just needed to be put in her place, and Seth's usual sarcasm was just too subtle.

XXX

Ryan was becoming tired, and his adrenaline level had dropped significantly since the end of his call with Marissa. Still Ryan rerouted his rage into his pedaling legs. Unfortunately, Ryan's body was not the only thing that was growing exhausted; his mind began to slow a little. And bitter thoughts of Dawn and Marissa were soon evaded by a loud, blaring car horn. Ryan swerved out of the way of the car, the side mirror smashing against his ribs and hitting the ground, his bike going out of control and throwing him to the cold concrete ground. He raced to his feet as another car's horn pierced his ears. Ryan quickly yanked his bike to the side of the road, realizing that it was probably time to turn back. It was awfully dark outside, and he was clearly going to get killed if he got any more careless and tired. Ryan checked his watch. Quarter to midnight. Nearly a three-hour journey so far. The Cohens would be worried. Ryan chuckled as he realized how often that phrase had come to his mind in all the years he'd shared with the family. Still, they were far more fragile than Ryan. Ryan began to climb onto his bike, but a sharp pain shot through his side, and he clutched at his ribs. Damn car mirror. The car had not even stopped to retrieve it, let alone check on the teenager they could have killed. But it was probably for the better, seeing as how Ryan was riding on the wrong side of the road. Still grasping at his side, Ryan mounted his bike and pedaled away.

XXX

"Ryan, buddy, pal, I'm really glad you're home." Seth greeted Ryan at the poolhouse when Ryan entered, drenched in sweat and dirt from the road.

"Seth, I'm...surprised you're still awake." It was already three in the morning, and both boys had school in a few hours.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't be so surprised if you knew what happened a few minutes after you left." Seth nervously chuckled, recalling his words to Marissa.

Ryan felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes widen. "You told your parents I went on a bikeride, didn't you?"

"No, no. But Marissa called."

Ryan sighed and joined Seth on the edge of the bed. He stared down at his lap for a few seconds. "Let me guess. She told you she was worried about me, and she said I was freaked out about Dawn, and she asked you to talk to me, right?"

"Yeah. That's pretty much exactly what she said. But more importantly is what I said in reply. See, I told her you left but I didn't know where you were. So she says that I don't care about you, and I get really pissed and go on a verbal rampage. But rest assured, I did not curse."

"I hear you. She really pushed my buttons tonight. I don't need it. I think...I think we might be...over...again."

"Does she know that?"

"If she doesn't realize it by now, then she's insane." Ryan shook his head, thinking of how he had hung up on her.

"Or deaf," Seth suggested with a nonchalant shrug. Ryan sent Seth an estranged expression, which Seth quickly picked up on.

"Well I sort of helped her realize it when I said that she was half your problem." He grinned, as if he had just admitted to and apologized to a crime.

"You said that?"

"I was really upset with her. And clearly you were too. I got carried away. But it's the truth, isn't it?"

Ryan sighed once more and nodded.

"Well, I probably need to get some sleep, now that this matter is sorted out. Night, bro."

"Night, man," Ryan replied cooly, as if no words had been exchanged. Seth slipped out of the poolhouse and into the actual Cohen house, leaving Ryan to get some shut-eye.

**Woo! I haven't updated in so long I know, but I'm rather low on creativity and energy. Our colorguards (varsity and junior varsity) go to state in San Marcos this Friday, and we don't come home 'til 3 am Sunday morning! Wish us luck!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you SumCoop and Jinxyknockonwood and Ansy Pansy aka Panz and Leentje and Hailey-Amanda and Chinoryan and Pen Liddin for your reviews! I love that so many of you brought up colorguard and wished me good luck! We did awesome! We are the gold-medalist state champions in the Independent Regional A class, which rocks hard core! Our varsity team is going to nationals this week, so I hope they do really well. My goodness, it has been a long time since I've updated! That last sentence about varsity is no longer true; that happened in April. They took 26 in the world, I think. Right now we're actually recruiting new folks. Here's the story now.**

**Disclaimer: If you accuse me of theft of anything, I'll get really mad because it ain't that way.**

"Sum, I need your help, I may have really messed up." Marissa admitted as soon as her best friend walked into the bedroom. Summer gave a playful roll of the eyes followed by a what-else-is-new look.

"What happened, Coop?"

"Well I called him because I'm afraid he might hurt himself or do something stupid..."

"Since when are those two things any different?" Summer giggled.

"Sum, please, this is serious." Marissa paused and stared down at the comforter she sat on, waiting for Summer to appreciate the lack of joking so Marissa could continue.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Okay, I brought up Dawn, and Ryan really wanted me to drop it, but I didn't. He just hung up on me. And then I called Seth, and he insulted me and hung up. What should I do? I can't just let Ryan go through this alone. But I obviously can't keep probing him. Should I just slip in subtle questions in conversations?"

"Marissa, no." Summer placed her hand on Marissa's left shoulder. "Look, you can't be his shrink. He doesn't want your help and doesn't like the fact that you worry. You forget he's used to bad stuff happening, but he never really got comfort. He doesn't like it. And he isn't alone, anyway. He's got Seth, and Seth is a brother to him. Just give him some space. He'll come around when he's ready." Marissa nodded and hugged Summer.

XXX

"Seth, wake up." Seth's eyes opened slightly. He sat up and rubbed his face.

"Ryan? Dude, I just got to sleep. It's like four in the morning."

"I know. I need you to come with me to the hospital." Seth became instantly more awake at these words. He pulled his sheets off and stood.

"Ryan, who's at the hospital? What's going on?"

"Seth, I sort of got hit by part of a car when I was bikeriding. I think I broke a rib. Let's just go before your parents wake up. We'll say we left early for school to study or something. Just come on." Seth groaned and grabbed his clothes.

XXX

Seth sat in the waiting room, yawning and shuffling through papers in his backpack. Damn his lack of organization. He couldn't find the homework he was so desperately searching for. He had to keep searching. But why? To please a teacher he loathed? Sigh.

The doctor stepped out from behind the door and called for Seth. Seth slid his backpack over his shoulders and walked over to the middle-aged man.

"Ryan's got a broken rib and a fractured one. Just keep him resting, and try to keep the wrap on pretty tight. Aspirin or Tylenol are good for the pain. What I'm more concerned about is the long cut running down his side. He wouldn't tell me what it was, but I need to know if the police should be involved."

"Oh, no, trust me, I'm his brother, and it was actually a stupid bike accident. I'm sworn to secrecy, so I can't give any details. But he's fine."

"Oh, well I stitched it up anyway. Just make sure he isn't too active, and if he rips the stitches, just bring him back here. You can see the receptionist about the bill." The doctor turned and summoned Ryan from the room. Ryan stepped out, and the two sauntered over to the receptionist desk, dreading the amount they would have to pay.

XXX

"So, when the doc said rest, does sitting in a school desk count?"

"I highly doubt it. Oh, and Seth, please for the love of me hold off on your humor. Laughing really hurts."

"What? No witty jokes? How about sarcasm?"

"Uh, I'd prefer you didn't."

"How will we survive this, Ryan? Come on, man. How long will it be before you can enjoy my skill of splitting sides once more?"

"Four to six weeks."

"Oh, man. I can already feel myself dying on the inside."

"Hey, think of it this way: you can save more for Summer and your parents."

"You make a good point. Hey, I think we're late for school. What are we going to say to my mom and dad about that?"

"Uh...we fell asleep. We'll say we were studying, then we went for breakfast, then parked and ate, and fell asleep. Simple-" Seth suddenly cried out, cutting Ryan off. Seth yanked the steering wheel to the right, and the car jerked to the side of the road as the speeding truck flew past them. Seth's eyes were huge, his face was pale, and his hands were grasping the steering wheel with such might that his fingers were tingling. Ryan took a few deep breaths before looking behind them. The truck was turning around. Was that...? Yes. Ryan squeezed Seth's forearm.

"Seth drive." Seth was still inhaling and exhaling. "Seth drive!" Seth pressed down on the gas pedal, wondering why Ryan was so freaked out.

"Man, that was close. I thought that guy was going to tear right through us."

"Seth faster. Come on, floor it!"

"What? You know, you have a twisted idea of fun. You just broke a rib, do-" Ryan's foot stretched across the floorboard and stomped the gas pedal, accelerating the car forward, and thrusting Seth and himself into the backs of their seats. "Ryan!"

"Seth that truck is AJ's! And he's right behind us!" Seth peaked at the rearview mirror and immediately noticed the truck's grill, tight on Seth's bumper.

"That's AJ?"

"Yes. Don't slow down! We have to get as far from him as possible in as little time as possible. I have a feeling he'll do a lot worse this time. He doesn't look half as drunk as he was last weekend."

"So...so he'll...will he...does he have weapons in that truck?"

"If he does, he doesn't need them. The guy's huge." A car came into view in front of Seth's SUV.

"Oh, what's this guy doing? Come on, drive!" Seth said, slapping the wheel frustratedly at the slow driver. "Stupid speed-limit-doers."

"Seth, the other lane."

"Ryan, that's the left lane. As in oncoming traffic. As in you and me in bodybags."

"As in it will save us from AJ."

"You sure?"

"Trust me." After a moment's hesitation, Seth veered into the other lane, sped up, and switched back to the right lane, in front of the car. AJ followed the action, but Seth prevented him from cutting in behind them. "We have to keep him in that lane so his only option is to stop. Don't let him in front of us or behind us." The truck had already begun to speed ahead of the SUV, but Seth matched the speed. The truck's speed descended, and Seth, again, matched. A car was coming. As the horn blared at AJ's truck, the man was forced to pull over to allow the car through.

"Yes!" Seth yelled. "We did it, man! That was freakin' wild! But, uh, can I slow down now?"

"NO!" Ryan had become angry and flustered. "Keep going at least 80 until we're home! We can't take any chances on him!" Seth shrank back and focused on the road. Maybe Ryan really was afraid.

**Okay, so it's been forever, but I've got some magic up my sleeve, so hold tight, chill, summer's coming up which means uber time to write. Thanks for your patience.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! It was so great to open my email and find 5 reviews! Thanks Hailey-Amanda and Coolio02 and Kokomocalifornia and Elfgirl83 and Chilibelly79 and Seventeens Stalker and Jinxyknockonwood (I feel so bad for you! It was a good finale! I hope someone tells you, but I don't want to tell just in case someone else didn't see it) and BlackHalliwell and SumCoop(I'm using your idea!) for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a crook! (unless you count that line)**

Ryan lay in his bed, still thinking about AJ. He had not fallen asleep at any point so far that night. He wondered if Seth had.

Several thoughts had come into Ryan's mind. One of the most terrifiying was whether or not AJ had been able to follow them home. Did he know where they lived?

He sat up, cringed from the pain he felt from his ribs, and rubbed his face, exhausted. Seth entered the poolhouse and sat next to his brother.

"Looks like you haven't gotten much sleep."

"Of course not. And judging by the fact that it's just about three a.m., I'd say the same for you."

"I've got a good reason. It turns out all my procrastination has caught up to me, and I needed the time to finish some of last week's homework."

"Seth, today's Saturday." Seth thought about that a moment.

"So it is. Well, at least the homework's done. And at least we get to sleep in today."

"If I can get to sleep at all. My ribs are killing me, and I'm really freaked out about this whole AJ situation."

"I don't see why you're so paranoid. We lost him. There's no way he could have followed us home. I didn't see his truck behind us the rest of the way home."

"Seth, he's really smart. What if he figured out a way to follow us without us knowing? And what about the next time we see his truck? He's obviously after me, so why would he give up? And if he's here, then who's with my mom? I know she wouldn't really let him leave. What if he did something really bad to her?"

"So call her, if it'll put your mind at ease," Seth offered his cell phone. Ryan sighed and stared at it. "C'mon, man, you know you want to. Besides, your mind is going to really get to you if you keep wondering." Seth nudged him. Ryan grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

XXX

"Hello?"

"Mom! I-"

"Ryan! Gosh, it's so early in the morning! Don't you have school or something in a few hours?"

"Mom, it's Saturday. I'm just up because I couldn't get to sleep."

"Oh, I know what that's like. I got the graveyard shift, and sleeping in the daytime is really something to get used to." Suddenly the woman's tone switched to an even more excited one. "Ryan, I broke up with AJ! I mean, it wasn't very easy, but I haven't seen him since! I thought for sure he wouldn't take it lying down, you know?" She was obviously happy, and Ryan didn't know if he could tell her that AJ was _not _taking it lying down. The guy obviously blamed Ryan. And it made sense. Ryan had basically broken them up when he'd given the gift to his mother while she was in the hospital. The teddy bear holding a restraining order against the abusive man. Ryan was at first going to just mail the restraining order, but he wanted to see her in person, anyway, so he had just given it to her then.

"Mom,...that's great. I'm really glad you did it. I just thought I'd say hi and make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great. How are you?"

_Terrified_. "Really good. School's going great, and me and Marissa are...uh, fine."

"That is so nice to hear. You know, it's good at least one of us has a good relationship with the opposite sex. Oh, I have to get going, sweetie, my shift's starting soon."

"Okay. Bye." Click.

XXX

"I take it she's okay," Seth noted as Ryan hung up. "See? I told you. Now do yourself a favor, and sleep. You look like you could sleep like Sleeping Beauty. Oh, and by that I mean you could sleep really deeply, not that you could wake up to some guy kissing you."

"Yeah, Seth, I figured."

"Plus, the doctor said lots of rest. What better form of rest than a good coma-like sleep?"

"None that I know of. But I was thinking I should call Marissa."

"I thought you were mad at her."

"I'm still pretty upset, but it's just her nature. She isn't used to anyone but people who get everything they want, and with me she's always really protective. I guess it's just weird for her, and she just worries. I'm used to people who don't get what they want, but now I live with the people who get what they want, no offense, man."

"No, I'm spoiled."

"Well, anyway, I just have to get used to this life more."

"Okay, well, when you call her, can you tell her I'm sorry about what I said? I didn't mean to get on her case like that."

"Sure. But maybe I should sleep first. I mean, we're probably going to talk for a while, and I don't want to be too exhausted to say what I want to say. Plus, I doubt Marissa's awake at three in the morning."

"You're probably right. I need some sleep, too. See you in a few hours. And once again, I really hope you don't wake up to a guy kissing you."

XXX

The man quickly killed the engine. He pulled the envelope from the passenger seat and read the return address one more time. _Stupid kid. He should have taken the restraining order out of the mailing envelope before he gave it to Dawn._ AJ stuffed the envelope into his pants pocket and walked into the gas station. He randomly grabbed a car magazine from one of the racks and stood in line behind another man who was buying a scratchoff card. AJ waited patiently while the man paid and left.

"Is that all?" the cashier asked from behind the desk as he rung up the magazine.

"Get me a carton of Marlboros, too."

"Total comes to twenty-six fifty." The cashier let out a yawn and checked his watch. Four in the morning.

AJ fished a ten and a twenty out of his pocket, muttering something about the rising price of tobacco products. As he handed the cashier the money, he pulled out the envelope and placed it in front of the man. "Can you tell me where this is?" AJ asked innocently, pointing to the return address of Ryan Atwood.

XXX

AJ parked his truck next to the curb of one of the houses a few yards down from the Cohen residence; he didn't want to be spotted. AJ figured the neighborhood was pretty secure, so he would have to be sneaky, and he couldn't pull anything too bad. At least not right now.

He walked over to the Cohen house, keeping a sharp eye out for anyone around. But at four twenty in the morning, who would be outside? Or awake, for that matter?

AJ finally reached the huge place, and he searched for the best way of entry. No open windows, and the front door was sure to be locked. He quickly moved to the side of the house. A short black metal fence surrounded the home. AJ jumped over it and found himself by a pool. _Rich jerks_. He could see the ocean, the back of the Cohen house, and a small house. The poolhouse.

AJ trudged toward the poolhouse, seeing a shadow on the bed, and figuring it had to be Ryan. _These people would not put their own flesh and blood out there and keep some punk kid in their house. _

AJ found the door to be unlocked. _Of course. Why would a richy rich place like this worry about security? _He entered. There lay Ryan, sleeping under a cushy comforter, appearing to be in perfect health. AJ immediately desired to kick him, punch him, and strangle him until his trachea collapsed. Not yet. He wanted to torture him first. AJ crept over to the nightstand by the bed, having spotted what he wanted, and grabbed the cellphone. He left the poolhouse as quietly as he had entered and went back to his vehicle.

Once safely inside the truck, AJ scrolled down the cellphone's menu and looked up all incoming calls for the past seventy-two hours. There weren't very many, but of the names that appeared, one in particular dominated: Marissa.

**YES! BASK IN SUSPENSE FELLOW OC WATCHERS! Oh, and about the house and the little black fence, that is actually true, but I couldn't figure out if there was any other secure boundaries in the way of the pool, besides the house itself, even though I looked through well over 20 pages of Google images. I just found the black fence on that particular side of the Cohen residence, so sorry if there is actually more blocking off the pool.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks Skankyxxinnuendo and Jinxyknockonwood and Elfgirl83 and Freedancer55 and SumCoop and Mandelyn78753 and Funky-Monkey-93 and BlackHalliwell for your reviews! I am so sorry, rediculously sorry, you have no idea how sorry, I am that I have not updated in so long, I've just felt so dry writing-wise. Even my normal stories that I hope to someday turn into novels have suffered severely. Writing is supposed to be my passion. Anyway, here goes, and I hope I haven't lost too many of you happy reviewers and fellow readers.**

**Disclaimer: you wish i claimed to own something so you could sue me! but bask in the realization that I own nothing nor do I claim to!**

Marissa awoke to the sound of her cell phone beeping. She rubbed her face and turned over in her bed to grab the electronic device. The screen was lit up in blue, and there was a text message from Ryan's phone that read:

HEY MEET ME OUTSIDE I AM IN THE RED TRUCK

Marissa blinked a few times and pulled her phone closer to her face. Was this Ryan's idea of an apology for hanging up on her? Or was he going to have an angry talk with her? Either way, she knew she couldn't just ignore him and go back to sleep. She quickly punched a few letters onto her screen and pressed the SEND button.

XXX

AJ sat in his truck, waiting for a light in the house to turn on, or someone to come outside. He knew that when Marissa came outside, she would see him in the truck and realize he didn't look like Ryan. He decided to get out of the truck and stand next to the tinted windows that were on the backseat's doors. He would merely wave to her, and she would assume it was Ryan. Then he would put his plan into motion.

The cell phone in his hand gave off an irritating noise, and AJ noticed new words on the tiny screen.

GIVE ME A MINUTE OR TWO TO GET DRESSED

"Don't worry, sweetie," AJ mumbled to himself. "We've got all the time in the world."

XXX

Marissa pulled on a pair of blue jeans and grabbed a fuscia-colored halter top from her dresser drawer. She ran a hairbrush through her wavy hair and splashed water on her face. She had no idea what this early-morning meeting was all about, but she always took pride in her appearance. What time was it, anyway? Marissa grabbed her stylish watch and put it on her right wrist. Four twenty in the morning. Did Ryan plan to take her to school after this? She should probably leave a note for her dad, so he didn't wake up to see her gone and freak out. Marissa scribbled a quick explanation on a sticky note and placed it on her bedroom door. She grabbed a pair of casual shoes and her backpack and rushed outside, still barefoot.

XXX

AJ looked up as he heard a door open and shut. A tall, thin blonde was jogging toward his truck. He waved his hand, and she smiled and waved back, using the hand that held two faded gold-colored ballet slipper style shoes. AJ spotted the backpack in her other hand. _The girl doesn't pack light. _Marissa made her way around the front of the truck. AJ opened the passenger side door just as she came around to his side.

XXX

Marissa jogged toward the waving hand. She could not see Ryan through the tinted windows, but she realized he was not actually inside the truck. She kept going, wondering why he wasn't coming toward her. She slowed her jog to a walk and circled around the front of the vehicle to get to him. "Hey, so are-" she felt her face drain of color as she saw a strange man standing there, next to the open door, holding Ryan's phone. He smiled, and Marissa quickly processed the image of him in her mind. He was large, had dark hair, and looked dangerous. Questions raced through her mind. Why did he have Ryan's phone? How did he know her? Why did he want her in his truck? Marissa took a step backward, and when he took one forward, she turned and tried to bolt for her house. But the man was much faster. He tackled her to the ground, and the concrete cut into her lip on contact. She let out a scream just before the air was ripped from her lungs. The man yanked her arms behind her and applied something-it felt like duct tape-to her wrists, with great speed. Marissa tried to struggle, but he was much stronger, and weighed so much that she knew she had no hope of getting out from under him. She was aware of her own sobbing, and she knew she should scream. The man must have read her mind.

"You scream, Ryan dies." The gruff manly voice shredded through her brain. Marissa's sobs immediately stopped. This wasn't about her at all.

XXX

AJ whisked the duct tape around her wrists. Her thin golden bracelet-like watch slid from her wrist to her forearm. Her crying had ceased as soon as he had uttered the key words. He chuckled as he realized the power he had over her. He thrived on her fear as he had on Ryan's constant state of absolute terror. He got off of her. She didn't move, except for the involuntary tremors that traveled through her body. AJ was proud of the way he had handled this so far. But he knew he had better get her into the truck before anyone in the community reacted to her first scream. He grabbed her and pulled her off the ground. She didn't struggle. She probably knew it wouldn't help at all. AJ set her in the passenger seat and slammed the door.

XXX

BEEP BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP. Seth opened his eyes. Ryan stood by his bedside, phone on his ear.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, Seth, I can't find my cell phone, and I have to talk to Marissa. I figured I could pick her up for school and talk to her then." Ryan continued to listen to the continuous ringing. Finally, he got her answering machine. "I guess she's kind of upset with me still. I'll just drive over to her house then."

"Fine, I'll get up so we can go." Ryan looked over at Seth, wondering why he was suddenly wanting to accompany him. "Well, think about it, Mom and Dad have the car, and we both have to get to school. You can't leave without me, bro. Besides, maybe I can apologize to Marissa too."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

XXX

Ryan rapped on the front door to the Cooper home. Mr. Cooper answered and stared at Ryan strangely.

"Did Marissa forget something?" Ryan cocked his head to one side, cluelessly.

"What?"

"For school. I know she's got her backpack on her, but why else would you be here again?" Again? It only took a second for Ryan's mind to register the fact that Marissa was not home, and apparently Ryan had been there sometime that day. Ryan knew this to be incorrect, and he felt a deep worry settling in his stomach.

"Oh, yeah, she forgot...one of her textbooks. She asked me to get it for her."

"Oh, well come on in. It's probably in her room." Mr. Cooper held open the front door as Ryan walked in.

"Yeah." Ryan nervously jogged up the stairs. As he neared the room, he noticed a note on Marissa's door.

DAD,

RYAN CAME AND TOOK ME TO SCHOOL EARLY. SEE YOU WHEN I GET HOME.

MARISSA

Ryan's heart beat wildly in his chest. Where was she? He opened her bedroom door. Maybe he could get a clue. As Ryan looked around, he realized the room looked like it always did. Maybe she really was at school. Just with someone else. Maybe she had accidentally written Ryan's name. Or maybe she lied to her dad so he wouldn't ask questions. Ryan decided that since he was not finding out anything by looking around, he would just eliminate his options of where she could possibly be. He needed to go to the school to try and find her.

Ryan randomly grabbed one of her textbooks and headed back down the stairs, muttering a quick "bye" to her dad.

XXX

Marissa was exhausted, but she knew she could not possibly go to sleep. Her lip had stopped bleeding, but by the man's violent way of...kidnapping her...she knew that he had no regard for her safety, and that terrified her. What did this man want with Ryan?

"How do you know Ryan?" The man behind the wheel asked her, not bothering to even glance at her. Marissa hesitated to answer, not sure of what to say. Should she trust him enough to tell him the truth? Trust had nothing to do with this, though. She did not even know him. This was about keeping herself and Ryan as unharmed as possible. She knew she had to cooperate.

"I'm his girlfriend." AJ grunted at her reply.

"I always knew the kid had good taste in women." Marissa blushed at the comment and felt suddenly dirty. "I never knew how he got the women he did. He's always been such a fucking coward. Don't you think?" She knew what he wanted to hear. But she did not want to say yes. And she definitely did not want to disagree with the man.

"I don't know."

"Well he is. He's nothing but a worthless little bitch. You like dating worthless bitches?" Who was this man? "Well do you?" he damanded in a louder voice. Marissa shook her head rapidly. He smirked. "Are you afraid of me?" Marissa nodded, as he laughed. "Say it."

"I-I'm afraid of you."

"There's a good girl. If you would have said no, I might have had to give you a reason to be afraid. Ryan always said no." Marissa's eyes widened. She knew who he was now. "I remember one time I asked him the question, and he said no, like always, so I hit him with a wooden baseball bat. He hit the floor harder than anyone I ever hit." AJ laughed maniacally. "Funniest damn thing I ever saw. I asked him again, and he didn't change his answer. So I hit him again. And again. Then I got tired of hitting him and seeing his ass all curled into a ball on the floor, trying not to cry. Turns out I had broken a couple bones in the kid. Wimpy little shit." AJ pulled a can of beer from the center console and laughed when Marissa flinched. "Now then, little missy, I won't have to take a bat to you, will I?" AJ grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him as she burst into tears and begged him to let her go.

"I guess not!" He slurped off the can. "Of course, I might have to rough you up a little just so Ryan knows I'm not fucking around. That reminds me, the next time that damn phone of yours rings, if it's Ryan, we're gonna have a little talk with him. Okay with you, princess?" He looked over at Marissa. She just stared at him. He held his gaze with her and quickly pulled over. Marissa backed up against the door, fearing what he would do.

AJ leaned in toward her. "Close your eyes." Marissa was hesitant to follow his commands. But when his expression became a more stern one, she obeyed. She felt him kiss her roughly. She whimpered but kept her eyes closed and allowed him to continue. After a few seconds he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pressed his lips against hers so hard that Marissa's face began to go numb. Marissa tried to keep her mind busy by counting. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five...then almost as suddenly as he had begun, he yanked away. Marissa opened her eyes to AJ, who was grinning and was about to start the vehicle again. "Just a test," he explained in a sadistic tone of voice. Marissa felt the truck come to life.

**How's that? Tell me all about your feelings in some well-thought out reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I guess you were happy! I found 8 reviews just 26 hours after posting the last chapter! Thanks Festis and Mandelyn78753 and Greenfrog and Ocgirl.fr and Jinxyknockonwood and Pen Liddin (what fantastic persuasion! I hope this was soon enough!) and Westcoastlover08 and Rachel Carter McKenzie for the fabulous reviews! Is the amount of readers growing? I didn't recognize three pennames. I feel like I'm a famous guitarist and you guys are my groupies. I must satisfy your demands, so here you go! Oh, and thanks for those who really stuck with me, despite the fact that this update has taken a long freakin' time.**

**Disclaimer: I no poseer nada (yeah, I'm officially in a spanish class at my high school).**

Ryan sloppily parked in an empty space on the lot in front of Harbor. He had sped the entire way to the school, and Seth was pale and grasping his seatbelt, as thought he feared it would come undone.

"Seth, I didn't see her car anywhere, but I'm going inside to see if she's somewhere in the building. If she isn't, I'm going to look for her. You go to class." Before Seth could utter a single word, Ryan jogged off toward the building. He hoped she would be there.

XXX

Marissa nervously glanced at AJ. He was too focused on drinking and driving to pay any attention to her. The teenager had no idea where they were headed, but she knew that she probably did not want to be there. She tried to pull apart with her hands, hoping the duct tape would stretch a little. No, there was too much of it. She tried again, using more strength. Still nothing. _How many layers of this stuff did he use? _

XXX

Ryan threw open the door of the front office. The assistant principal stared up at him.

"Mr. Atwood...what can I do for you?" She was taken aback by his breathlessness and the panicked expression on his face.

"I-I need to make an announcement." He nodded toward the microphone that worked the PA system throughout the school.

"Oh, well, the speakers in the building are used for the pledge, important meeting schedules, upcoming events, and in only rare cases, emergencies. I'm afraid-"

"Great!" Ryan snagged the microphone off the woman's desk and hit the button. "Uh," he pondered the words to use. "Will Marissa Cooper come to the front office if she's in the building? And fast." He released the button, and set the microphone back down. "Thanks," he murmured to the confused woman.

XXX

"So, where's Ryan?" Marissa asked, cautiously, quietly. She had given up on getting her hands out of the duct tape for that moment.

"Somewhere I can get a hold on him." He took another swig off his beer. Marissa looked around on the road, hoping a cop would be nearby and notice that AJ was drinking and driving. Then they could get pulled over, and the police officer would lock AJ up and take Marissa home before anything worse could happen. But no such luck. "Are you going to kill us?" AJ glanced over at her and started laughing.

"Girl, you really are scared of me! It's smart. But if I was you, I'd be careful about how many times I open my trap. And I'd be especially careful about what comes out. I ain't afraid to hit a woman."

XXX

Ryan came rushing out of the building toward the car. He sent Seth an odd look. "Seth, why aren't you in class?"

"I want to find her as much as you do."

"Seth, I already have a bad background, you don't need one."

"Yeah, well, Marissa doesn't need to be ignored by me, if she isn't at school. I'll look for her with you if she isn't here."

"Seth, please, your parents would kill me, not to mention I could never forgive myself. Look, you don't want the Chino lifestyle. You're...You've got a lot going your way, and the last thing you need is to become some criminal."

"Ryan, forget it, you can't get me to leave you. I have put too much of my time and effort into making you a Newport guy. If you're turning Chino, then so am I. And there's no way anything could change my mind, so stop trying." Ryan sighed, seeing that he was getting nowhere. He started the engine.

XXX

"Tell me, Marissa. How does Ryan feel about you, really?" Marissa could only think of one reply. And she didn't care if he got mad.

"He loves me. And I love him." AJ immediately hit the brakes. Marissa gasped and felt herself lurch forward, only being held back by the seatbelt AJ had fastened around her as another way of keeping her movements stifled. AJ grabbed her jaw in his hand and squeezed his hand. Marissa cried out in pain and fear. He could have snapped her face in two at that point, but he needed her to be able to speak. Instead of busting her jaw, he used the hand to smash her head against the window. "How could you love trash?" Marissa was sobbing, head bleeding against the now cracked window. "HOW?"

"I don't know," she muttered nearly incoherently. He pressed his foot to the gas pedal again.

XXX

"Seth, give me your phone. I'm going to try to call her."

"Do you really think she's got it?"

"I didn't see it in her room. It's at least worth a try." Ryan punched in the numbers as soon as the little phone hit his hand.

XXX

Marissa's sobs ended as soon as the sound of her cellphone became apparent. AJ quickly pulled over. He reached toward Marissa, who pressed herself against the door, afraid of what he would do. He reached into one of the back pockets of her jeans and pulled out the small device. It rang again. "Not a peep until I say so," AJ told her. He turned the phone on the instant he recognize Ryan's name on the screen.

XXX

The ringing ended, but before Ryan could sigh with relief, a gruff voice spoke.

"Ryan, you have a beautiful girlfriend." He was speechless. AJ. "Well, I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here in Newport. Let's just say I managed to find out you were still alive. And now I'm going to make what's left of your life a living hell. You're probably seething with anger. That makes two of us, and guess who's getting the blunt end of my anger?"

Ryan finally got up the courage to speak. "What are you doing? Where's Marissa?" Seth immediately looked toward Ryan, a concerned look scrawled upon his pale face.

"Oh, she's here with me. Don't worry, she's safe...well, at least if we get into a car accident. I put her seatbelt on her." He laughed dryly.

"Why are you doing this? Where are you? Have you hurt her?" Ryan's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel and pressed the gas pedal down further to the floorboard.

"Ryan, didn't I teach you to keep your nose out of other people's business? This is all my business."

"At least tell me what you want. That's my business." He heard a cackle from the other end of the line.

"I want you to suffer." Click. Ryan contemplated the words in his head until he heard the dial tone and machine-operated voice telling him that if he would like to make a call, he should please hang up and try again. Maybe it was good advice.

XXX

"Did you see that, sweetie? That's how a real man handles things. Something your idiot boyfriend wouldn't know about."

"W-what did you mean, you want him to s-suffer?" she asked quietly and cautiously.

"Do I need to spell it out for you, darling? I want to see him in an unreal amount of pain."

"How?" she asked leaning further against the door in hopes that he couldn't reach that far to smack her if he didn't like all the questions.

"You say he loves you. And he did sound pretty upset. I plan to make him miserable for a while. Then go in for the kill." The little phone began to ring again.

XXX

"Ryan, who was that?"

"My stepdad. He's got her. This is all my fault." He hit the redial button.

"Ryan this is not your fault."

"Don't say that. It is. He's pissed because of what happened in Chino." Someone answered.

"Well, well, Ryan, fancy hearing from you again."

"AJ, let her go. I'll do whatever you want. I...I'll come to you right now, by myself, and you can do whatever you want, you can hit me and kick me and..."

"It's not enough. I want to break you down mentally, emotionally, and in all other ways before physically. Then, I'll hit you. And I'll kick you. And I'll severely fuck you up. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. I've got a girl here who's just dying to hear your voice."

XXX

AJ shoved the phone toward Marissa, and she leaned in, nervously, keeping her eyes on AJ.

"Ryan?"

"Marissa!" He sounded so relieved. Marissa couldn't help but smile a little. "Marissa, are you alright? Has he hurt you? Where are you?"

"I'm fine--"

"Don't lie to him, girly, I thought you had more decency than that," AJ growled.

"Well, I'm just a little hurt."

"Oh, God, Marissa, I'm so sorry. Can you tell me where you are?"

"I'm afraid to."

"Okay, uh, listen, just cooperate with him. If you have to say bad things about me, then do it. I don't want him hurting you because I know what he's capable of. Just do exactly what he says. I love you."

"I love you, too." AJ yanked the phone away.

"I told her before that you she shouldn't love trash," he spoke into the phone. "But I guess she just don't learn."

"Don't hurt her! I'm the one you want to hurt! You don't even know her!"

"I don't have to know her to know that she means a lot to you. Hey, I want you to listen to something for a second. Don't say a word, just listen. Lean toward me, darlin'..." he commanded Marissa. She remembered Ryan's words and did as she was told. As soon as the back of his hand collided with her cheek, she cried out.

XXX

Ryan heard a terrifying slap and Marissa's tortured yell, followed by AJ's sick laughter.

"You hear that Ryan? Doesn't that just eat at your heart? That was probably the nicest hit she's taken from me so far, by the way. The others drew blood."

"STOP IT! What will it take for you to stop all of this?"

"I already told you, boy. This isn't going to stop. This is going to keep going. Then I'm going to come after you. I guess, then, it'll all stop after you're dead." Click.

**Oh, my gosh, it's been forever. Just a week short of a year since I last updated. The worst part is I actually had most of this chapter ready. But I wanted it longer and with a little more detail. It's mostly dialogue, I know, but that's how I roll. Oh, for those who care, colorguard is going pretty good. I have practice in a few hours. I'll be blunt this time...knowing what I know now about how long it's taken me on this update, it'll probably be a while for the next one. Maybe all I needed was to send this chapter up and get reviews to put me back in the game, but I don't really know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks Citruspeach for your awesome review! I was all excited about updating and I kept checking my email and trying to catch up on "Cold", and then like five minutes after I updated with chapter 11, I get my first happy review from you! I have also missed my OC angst, and I have missed my reviewers, and I hope I can get back into updating. Maybe I'll even finish these two. It's a few chapters off, I'm thinking, but I can't keep it up forever….or can I? Also, thanks skankyxxinnuendo and knadineg and MHS02 and mel087 and JenScott and Cheekymonkey88 and Silver Dog Demon (oh, the sexy fight scene is coming, my friend! But like any true writer, I must drag it out for eons and eons, and just when you think it isn't gonna be there…BOOM! Nah, I'll probably tell ya the chapter beforehand if it will be in the next one SO KEEP READING!!!) and Aqua Mage and THwriter (wow, you wrote so much! I appreciate it!) and chrisUSA and chiclete for your reviews! It's nice to see some new people reviewing! Oh, and I got some alerts that people have added me to their favorites lists!!!! That's so exciting! Thanks you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed!!!**

Ryan screamed and punched the car horn several times. Seth looked out the window, noticing that the car was picking up speed quickly.

"Ry, is there any specific place we're going in such a hurry?" He knew Ryan was overcome with furious emotions, but he had to keep the guy talking before he lost all control.

"Home," Ryan grunted. _Home? Chino home or Newport home? And why are we giving up the search for Marissa so fast? _

"Is…AJ there?" Seth swallowed, afraid of what the answer might be.

"I don't know where he is. But I know where Sandy's gun is." Seth's heart skipped a beat. What were they about to get into? Whatever it was, it was obvious that someone was going to be seriously hurt. Maybe worse.

"Ryan, let's think about this with our brains, not...whatever it is you're thinking with. We'll call the cops." Ryan sent Seth a chilling stare.

"Seth, Marissa's life is on the line. I know AJ. He would rather go to jail and serve a life sentence having had the satisfaction of a kill than go to jail and serve a couple years for kidnapping. He lives to cause people pain, and he doesn't care about the consequences."

Seth looked at the floorboards, nervously. "So we're…we can't…this can't be our last resort!"

"Well, it is. Short of me killing myself, anyway." Ryan had meant to keep that last part in his mind, but it came out in the form of a barely audible mumble, the likes of which only Seth could pick up.

"Woah, wait, what?"

Ryan sighed. "AJ wants to torture me. He hates me. That's why he has Marissa. He knows I care about her. He knows hurting her is a direct blow to me. If I'm not around, he's got no reason to keep her. But I'd rather kill him. I figure he doesn't deserve his life as it is. We'll be doing Marissa and the world a favor. Two seconds. Pull the trigger, bullet through the brain, he hits the floor, done."

Seth could not tell whether Ryan was serious or just speaking out of anger.

XXX

Marissa was trying to break the duct tape again. So far the only progress was that of the pain in her hands.

"I tried to kill him," AJ muttered. Marissa glanced over at him. His speech was beginning to slur as he took another gulp off his beer. "He tell you that?" He looked at her with a grin on his face. "When he was younger, he'd come home from school. I'd whup his ass for any reason I could find. Sometimes I couldn't find a reason. I'd just punch him till he curled up into a ball. Kick him. Throw beer bottles at him. I hit him with a baseball bat a couple of times, but I was usually too shit-faced to find the damned thing."

Marissa shuddered and winced. No wonder Ryan was so untrusting, so paranoid. She knew he'd been abused, but nothing like this. The drunken man before her was the most terrifying person she had ever met, and she had only known him a few hours. She didn't want to imagine the pain and torture he had put Ryan through for so many years.

"Boy's mother sure didn't like his bruises, but she wasn't strong enough to kick me out. Stupid whore. Then she goes and pulls this suicide shit. She'd been threatening it for weeks. Saying, 'AJ, you smack me one more time, I'll kill myself' and 'AJ, you drink one more beer, I'll kill myself'. I didn't believe her. To be honest, I didn't care when she did do it. I hardly ever slapped her. Not much fun in it. She's just dramatic like that. I walked in on her as soon as she finished making those cuts. She curled up on the floor and started shaking. I said, 'hell, honey, you're getting blood all over my carpet!'. Funniest damned thing. One of the neighbors took her to the hospital. Then came your dimwit boyfriend. You know what he did? He brought her a fucking restraining order. Against _me_! Five hundred yards! Now Dawn tells me all this when I come to visit her, like the good man that I am, and I'm a little pissed off. I go for drinks at this bar down the road to blow off a little steam, and I get this crazy idea to knock her teeth in for showing me that paper. I drive back up to the hospital, and lo and behold, her savior comes a-walking out the front door. I ain't ever been so happy to have a knife in my glove box. I walked right up to that filthy vermin and sliced his throat." Marissa realized that that must have been the cause of the large cut on Ryan's neck. Why had Seth lied about it? Did Seth even know how it had really happened? "He kind of shoves me away and yells something about me being drunk and to stay away from Dawn. So I slammed him against a wall…" AJ reached across Marissa to pop open the glove box. He pulled out a knife coated in dried blood. "…and I stabbed him." Marissa gasped and shrank away from the knife. She could smell Ryan's blood on the thing, and it made her nauseous. AJ just continued to cackle and turn the knife this way and that so the sunlight shined on it in different ways.

Out of nowhere, a car horn blared. AJ dropped the knife and quickly grabbed the wheel to swerve out of the way. His truck when straight off the road and jerked to a complete stop. He plucked the knife out of Marissa's shaking lap. The man ran his thumb up and down the blade, slowly, his eyes glued to the blood-covered metal. "Do you think Ryan would be mad if I stuck this knife through your loving little heart?" Directly after the words were out of his mouth, AJ plunged the knife in between Marissa's arm and chest so that it stuck out of the seat. Marissa shrieked as he did so, but managed to regain her breath when the knife did not so much as graze her flesh.

AJ looked down at his floorboards, littered with cans. "Time for a beer run." He put the truck in reverse and pulled back onto the road.

XXX

Seth hated to bother Ryan when Ryan was so out of sorts, but he couldn't help but notice that they were running out of gas in a hurry.

"Hey, Ryan, I know you want to keep speeding toward our house, but I think we might want to stop."

"Seth, we can't stop. I need to get that gun, and we need to keep driving around Newport because I know AJ's around here somewhere with Marissa."

"Right, I just figure we won't get very far without a refill on gas." Ryan peered down at his gas gauge, and, upon the confirmation of Seth's words, nodded. "There's a gas station on the next street, I think. Pretty good prices, you know?" Ryan sent Seth a strange look. "Hey, man, I'm just saying. You can never be in so

much of a hurry that you overpay." Ryan rolled his eyes and flipped on his signal as the gas station came into sight. That's when he saw it.

"Holy shit."

"Did I miss something? Did you stumble upon some kind of divine revelation, buddy? Hello?" Ryan stared, completely infatuated with the convenience store at the gas station. He quickly swerved into a fill-up station and told Seth to fill up the tank.

"Why me, bro? Are you going in the store to get some twinkies or something? Will you get me an ICEE?"

"Seth, that's AJ's truck. He's inside." Ryan was still in awe of his luck to pull into the same gas station as the man he so desperately wanted to catch.

"Well, doesn't that mean Marissa's in the truck?" Ryan turned to Seth and smiled.

"Exactly! We can get her and leave! Fill it up. I'm going to go get my girlfriend."

XXX

"Alright, girl," AJ grumbled as he pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine. "I'm gonna get some beer. You stay here. No funny business." Marissa knew that wasn't a possibility since the duct tape made her quite immobile.

AJ got out of the car and tried to gain his composure as he entered the store. Marissa sighed deeply and began to try ripping the duct tape again. It was no use; the tape would not come off until he cut it off. Marissa let her head fall back and hit the seat. It was nice to have the truck quiet and not fear AJ's hand coming against her.

_CLICK! _Someone lifted the door handle. Marissa whipped her head around and saw...Ryan! He looked into the window and pointed to the lock. He was here to get her out!

She leaned to the side and tried to bite down on the silver, even though it hurt her teeth to do so. She had to get out of this truck and away from AJ. Shit, AJ! He wasn't going to be in the store for forever. Marissa pulled up on the lock, and Ryan immediately yanked open the door.

"Ryan!"

"Come on! Seth's by the car. We're getting you away from him, but we have to move fast!" Ryan pulled her out of the seat and into his arms. He heard her gasp, and he was afraid he had hurt her. "Are you okay?"

"Ryan-" But she was cut off as soon as the back of AJ's fist collided with Ryan's head. The two teenagers fell to the ground.

"Ain't this my lucky day?" AJ snarled. "Now I've got two punching bags."

XXX

Seth leaned up against the car and watched Ryan pull Marissa out of the truck. She was covered in something silver. Maybe duct tape. Seth slid started to go around to the passenger side of their vehicle to open the door so Ryan and Marissa could get in without wasting time, but as he passed the front of the car, he noticed a large figure exiting the store. Seth froze as AJ hit Ryan mercilessly, sending him and Marissa onto the concrete.

He wanted nothing more than to run and help them, but AJ was too powerful. If Ryan couldn't even beat him, Seth knew he didn't stand a chance.

AJ put both of them in the passenger seat. Why wasn't Ryan fighting or getting out? AJ must have knocked him out.

As soon as the truck started up, Seth jumped in the driver's seat of his own car. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew that with Marissa wrapped in tape and Ryan unconscious, AJ would have a hay-day. Gripping the steering wheel, Seth made a decision right then and there: it was all up to him, and he wasn't backing down.

**Yay! Fin...for now! Hope y'all had a piggish turkey day - I know I did! There's a reason I don't wear pants on Thanksgiving; I wear skirts because after eating four plates of food, it's kind of awkward to have to unbutton your pants on the way home, but it's totally necessary. Luckily, skirts stretch comfortably. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry it has taken me nearly a year to add another chapter! Thanks for staying loyal and reading and reviewing - I love you guys! Y'all are such a boost to me! Whenever I think I'm a bad writer, I love that I have so many reviews from different people to prove me wrong! Well, let's get on with it then - I just hate ending something so awesome!! We'll see if it ends with this one or not…but first let me do some serious thanking. Thwriter, headsouth, Chiclete, citruspeach (that means so much to me! I always thought my style was too plain, but now I feel better!), Phil929, the-hidden-talent, nemo123489 (you're too sweet!), GunslingerExtraordinaire, ChrisUSA, AlexCurtis, and leetvfan!! You guys are such great motivation and are so kind! **

The red truck rumbled to life. Seth's palms began to sweat. AJ pulled out of his space. Seth slowly applied his foot to the pedal. The red truck flew back onto the interstate. Seth crept up behind it. He could see AJ lift a can to his mouth and chug. Seth swallowed.

XXX

"I bet you really think he's something," AJ grumbled, lowering his beer can and wiping his mouth with the back of his forearm. "Hell, I already know you do. But now that he plays the hero. Comes in and tries to rescue you. But maybe you realize he ain't so tough. I bet he brags and brags he is. Look at him there," AJ nodded at Ryan as he pulled onto the highway. "One measly smack and he's out." AJ mumbled a few more incoherent comments, but Marissa kept her eyes on Ryan. He had hit his head on the concrete. He was bleeding severely from his forehead. She whimpered as she felt the hot liquid soak into her shirt sleeve.

XXX

"Alright, man, just cool it," Seth muttered, in an attempt to calm himself as he followed stealthily behind AJ's truck. "Keep up with him. Ryan's gonna be okay. Marissa is, too." He tightened his grip on the wheel. "Be cool, man. Don't be obvious. Don't let anyone cut you off. He's probably too drunk to even notice he's being followed. You could call the cops maybe, and tell them his license plate number. They'll show up and everything will be fine." Seth shook his head at his own stupidity. "That only works if his crappy old truck has GPS or OnStar or something. Just, shut up and drive!"

XXX

There was a throbbing in his head. Something warm and sticky on his face. Someone warm next to him. Trembling. A foul stench in the air. A grown man belching. Ryan recognized the scene immediately. Despite his dizziness, he forced himself to lift his head off of Marissa's shoulder and face AJ as though he was not in pain. It took AJ a few seconds to realize Ryan had regained consciousness.

XXX

Marissa somehow managed to contain her relief when Ryan opened his eyes and straightened himself up. AJ was slow to realize what had happened. But when he did, a large grin spread across his unshaven face.

"Well, I'd welcome you back to the land of the living, but the way I figure it, you'll be leaving it pretty soon. For good." He chuckled roughly and turned his attention back to the road. Marissa shuddered. Ryan opened his mouth and spoke groggily.

"Pull over. Put her out." AJ stared at him, his face flushing red with anger.

"I knock you out cold, and you got the nerve to act like you're in charge," he snorted. "You ain't nothin' different from your white trash mother." Marissa could tell Ryan was about to retort, but he shut his mouth almost as soon as it opened. He didn't want AJ to go off on her.

**Okay y'all. I'm hoping to put out the next chapter in like an hour or tomorrow. I will seriously focus on putting it out ASAP!! As soon as this one is posted, I will be off to work on the next one. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Just posted 12! Must keep going!!**

Seth yawned. It was dark out now, and he was thankful the SUV had had a full tank of gas after leaving the gas station. The red truck in front of him had been swerving for a good half hour now. Seth had seen AJ go through about five beers so far and was now on his sixth, although Seth figured he must have been drinking all day as well.

XXX

Ryan had been silent most of the ride. Aside from the pop of beer can tops and the constant grumbling of the engine, the truck had been quiet for well over an hour.

"You know, Ryan," AJ spat, breaking the silence. "If you hadn't'a visited Dawn and gived her that restraining order, none of this would be happenin'." The man's words were slurring terribly, and Ryan took that as a good sign. "Er, better yet, if you'd'a just died. Then I could be in better spirits, and I wouldn't have your pretty little girlfriend here." He reached a large paw out for Marissa without looking at her. Ryan was quick to put his hand over Marissa's face, protectively. AJ caressed Ryan's hand without realizing it. Marissa turned and buried her face in Ryan's shoulder.

XXX

Seth was exhausted; it had been a ridiculously long and terrifying day. Once he caught sight of the truck's right turn signal, he straightened up and concentrated harder than he had since he had begun following them. The red truck pulled off the side of the road and began to wind down a few roads that appeared to lead absolutely nowhere. There were a few buildings every now and then. They all appeared abandoned. Graffiti covered every wall.

Fifteen minutes later, a large run-down, rusty-looking building appeared. The truck lurched to a halt. The lights went off.

Seth was quick to brake where he was, still a few hundred yards away. He put the SUV in reverse and settled for hiding it amongst the remains of an old junkyard. He hoped he wouldn't be too late.

XXX

AJ stumbled outside and slammed his door shut.

"It's going to be alright," Ryan whispered in Marissa's ear. "I won't let him hurt you."

They watched the man struggle with a heavy steel door.

"What about you? Please don't do anything dangerous."

"You have to understand something. He's doing all of this to hurt me. Once I'm out of the equation…" Ryan averted his eyes to the image of the half-drunk AJ stalking toward their door. As he yanked it open, he whipped the knife out from his underneath his belt. Marissa had tried to forget the knife, but how does one go about blocking the image of a blood-soaked weapon from their mind? AJ put it at Ryan's throat.

"Get out. Slow." Ryan did as he was told, without a sign of fear or hesitation. AJ switched the knife's position to Marissa's neck. He looked at Ryan.

"You try to run, fight, or be Superman, she'll end up in a puddle of her own blood." Ryan stood still. AJ hooked his arm around Marissa's and pulled her out of the seat. She quickly gained her balance on the gravel. "Now both of you. In that building. We're gonna walk slow, we're gonna walk together." Ryan nodded and waited for AJ to move first.

When they were inside the building, AJ flipped on the light switch and shut the heavy door, all the while keeping Marissa at his side and Ryan just a few feet away.

XXX

Seth raced to the back of the red truck. AJ was trying to get a large door open, and Seth ran without a second thought, knowing that hesitation would only take away more precious time. He squatted down behind the vehicle. He wanted badly to make a run to the side of the truck and free his friends, but AJ was turning around. He waited quietly while the three of them went inside the building. He became more afraid when the door shut because he had no way of knowing what was about to happen. But he was glad he had not been seen. He would have to figure out a way to get in without being caught. Or endangering Ryan or Marissa. But first, he needed to make a call.

As Seth made his way around the side of the building in search of an entrance, he punched in the only three digits his mind could process.

XXX

AJ stared at Ryan.

"Back up a ways, boy." Ryan obeyed. "As you can imagine, I really like how this is all turning out. You have always fought me on everything. I finally found your weakness. I got you doin' all kinds of shit. I bet if I told you to eat your own hand, you'd do it." He chuckled. Ryan remained silent. "I gotta admit, it's weird. You ain't even talkin' back. I never dreamed I'd be able to call you smart for anything, but that's somethin'." AJ spit on the floor. "I'd like to play a game here. I haven't finished makin' it up yet, but I know the main objective. I want to see Ryan in as much pain as possible without layin' a finger on him. I always hated you. And now I wanna see you suffer." He moved the knife slowly down Marissa's arm without breaking her skin. Ryan's breathing and heart rate increased exponentially. His face flushed of all color. "Where should I cut her? I'd hate to kill her before the fun's over. Organs are out of the question. Too early in the game. But if you so much as shift your weight forward, the game will end. Along with Marissa's life." He paused and smiled. "It's kinda sweet, isn't it? The same knife that I stuck in you is, I'm gonna stick in your girlfriend. Your blood with be with hers. I guess I'm just a romantic like that." Marissa wished she could be as strong as Ryan at a time when all she could feel was her own cold sweat and the cold steel of the dirty knife. AJ never took his eyes off the pale, terrified, broken Ryan.

XXX

Seth made his way through dead brush and scraggly weeds, tripping on fairly large, randomly positioned rocks, still in his search for a way into the building. He was about to consider scaling the walls and busting through the roof, when a window came into view. The glass was cracked, and the screen was missing. The entire window was caked with dirt and dust. Seth couldn't see a thing as it was. He carefully wiped away at the window with his shirt tail and peered in. Things inside the building appeared hazy and dark through the window's grime, but Seth could make out three solid figures and took a guess that the largest one was AJ, and the smallest was Marissa, leaving only one other figure; the one closest to the window. Seth slid his fingers beneath the window sill and attempted to open it. It didn't budge. He tried again, putting all of his strength into it. Still nothing. Not even the tiniest creak. _There's a reason I don't try out for sports, _Seth thought as he gave up and placed his face close to the glass. He held his breath and watched.

**Woo! Two chapters in one night! I think that's it for tonight, though. But it'll give you plenty to read&review!! I've got a pretty good idea for the end, it'll be a real exciting, suspenseful, edge-of-the-seat, twist&turn, ah you get the point. Yeah, I'm hoping no one's expecting what's going to happen, but I did drop a couple hints. Anywho, hope to update to the end tomorrow!! Now that I have so much time…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks THwriter, GunslingerExtraordinaire (haha! Super Seth, I like that!), chiclete, BrandSpankingNew, gilo, ShadowWolfDagger, ChrisUSA, AlexCurtis, and leetvfan for the awesome reviews! I friggin' missed you guys!!! **

The line was cold. The line was slow. It had a purpose, but that was the only definite part. The line was hard. Always trailing behind it was a line of white that would fade quickly as the pressure let up. It had striking similarity to the smoke left tailing a jet: fine and pronounced at first, and then a blend with the sky. At last, the line left a trail, bright red. Marissa gasped as the knife finally had enough pressure to pierce her pale flesh. Ryan winced, moving only the smallest bit before AJ reminded him of the rules of his game. AJ was winning.

XXX

Seth sighed. He could not tell what was going on inside the dark building. The nasty build-up of dirt, dust, pollen, bird crap, and bug guts over who-knows-how-many-years was doing a fine job of blocking his view besides the shifting of shadows and the occasional glint of something small and blade-like.

_Hey, maybe I can get a bunch of rocks or something and bust in like Rambo, hurling them at AJ and saving the day. _Seth shook his head as he considered the idea. _With my luck and poor pitching skills, I'd probably hit Marissa. I never thought choosing Ultimate Hoola-Hoop over baseball freshman year in P.E. would come back to bite me. At least Ryan opted to take Extreme Sign Language with me this year in lieu of football. I still don't know how that qualifies as a sport alternative, but whatever, I'm not complaining._

XXX

"I wish," AJ spouted, "that I had a mirror right now. Because your face is priceless. I never seen you so damn…hell, I don't even know the right word! You just look downright sick! You ain't even tryin'a fight back." AJ sounded pleased with himself. Ryan just kept his eyes on Marissa and tried to hope that they would make it out alive. Or at least that she would.

Ryan knew they were all alone here. There were no civilians. There were no lawmen. There was no way to force AJ to surrender his game. Unless he couldn't win. AJ had said that the ultimate goal of the game was to torture Ryan without touching him. If there was no Ryan, would the game merely end?

Ryan blinked and returned to reality. He had no weapons. He couldn't take himself out of the game. He was stuck to the game board, so to speak. He was a little magnetic piece forced into submission by AJ's gravity.

"Let's turn things up a notch," AJ's gravelly voice ripped through Ryan's thought process. He swiftly brought the knife up to Marissa's throat.

"NO!" Ryan cried out, forgetting the rules when Marissa's pure existence was so close to violently vanishing.

XXX

"NO!"

As soon as Ryan's terrified cry pierced the already thick air, Seth knew the police would not arrive soon enough. Going on instinct, Seth's eyes and hands searched the ground, seeing nothing but the worst scenarios playing repeatedly like a skipping record through his panicked mind. Until his hand smacked hard into a large rock.

Seth had no time to stop and think about the pain stabbing its way through his knuckles. He grabbed the rock and hurled it into the window with strength that surprised him and nearly knocked him to the ground. As the glass smashed and flew into the air, rational thoughts returned to Seth.

_I guess it's true what they say about adrenaline rushes._

XXX

Ryan felt the sprinkle of shards on his arms and face. AJ hesitated and stared, bewildered, along with Marissa.

"What the hell…?" AJ stammered when he regained the ability to speak. Ryan caught the sight of tiny red droplets collecting randomly on his skin. Like the blood on Marissa. Where AJ had cut her. Playing his stupid game. Ryan glared at the large man, who swayed for a moment, still trying to gather his wits.

Ryan took the moment to yank up one of the larger shards of glass off the ground. He allowed the sides to cut into his hand as he clutched it tightly above his wrist.

"New game, douchebag."

Marissa gaped in horror at Ryan's clear intentions.

"You want to torture me? Fine. But you're not going to do it through her." Ryan's voice came out strong, even for a teenager who had been broken mere seconds beforehand.

"Don't go tryin' to turn the tables on me, boy." The once-confident voice of a middle-aged man in power began to shake. His eyes were no longer filled with plump satisfaction but with intense confusion and fear; his time for control was over.

"Too late. You let her go. You keep me. Do what ever you want to me. Beat me, throw me off a bridge, whatever. Obviously you're going to have to bend the rules of your game a little bit to win, but I won't object. It's either that, or you lose right here, right now."

AJ seemed to mull it over. Marissa began to cry.

"Technically," he finally replied, "I would still win. I just have to put you in pain without me touching you. You offin' yourself, er at least attemptin' to do it, would put you in plenty of pain, an' I wouldn't have to lay a finger on you." Ryan shook his head.

"For a few seconds. Then I'd black out. Just drift off without feeling the rest of the blood leave my body. I don't think that short amount of pain would be enough for you to get your fill." AJ hesitated again, keeping his grip on Marissa tight and trying to read Ryan's facial expression for clues and finding none. He wore a perfect poker face.

"I don't believe you," AJ tried, hoping to call Ryan's bluff. Without another word or sound, Ryan brought the glass down on his wrist and made a clean slice from one side to the other. Blood poured onto the ground. Ryan blinked, but showed no other trace of emotion. AJ studied the small pool of blood starting on the ground below Ryan. Marissa's sobs became hysterical.

"It'll be just as easy to do the other wrist," Ryan warned him. He hadn't wanted to end the game this quickly; he wanted to draw it out, hoping that he would be able to see Marissa to safety. There was no guarantee that after he died he would leave her be.

XXX

Seth was quick to recover from the initial shock of his sudden adrenaline rush. _I've come this far, why stop now? The whole rock-through-the-window thing worked out great. _He began to climb through the window when he caught sight of Ryan slitting his wrist. Seth froze. He felt the color drain from his face and the world rip violently from beneath his feet.

XXX

"You touch your other wrist, and I'll start on hers." He nudged Marissa with the knife. She didn't feel it. She couldn't feel a thing. She'd gone numb. "For every notch you make in yourself, she'll get two. Think about that before you go and off yourself for her sake."

"Don't try to keep this your game, AJ. I'm dying right in front of your eyes. In death you won't be able to torture me. I'll be dead in less than ten minutes. In four minutes, I'll have lost enough blood to make me numb to any pain you could possibly inflict on me. In seven minutes, I'll be unconscious. Face it, you've lost. I've lost. We can't win."

"Stop it. Shut your trap. I can still cut her up. Right now. I've got her in my hands, at my will. Those four minutes that you're still the same will be the worst four minutes of her life. I hope you're happy." He pulled the knife up and brought it down against Marissa's back, tearing her flesh and allowing her blood to accumulate on the floor. She cried out and arched away, but his grip was that of steel.

"And then what?" Ryan challenged, in a desperate attempt to stall on Marissa's behalf, as she wept and cowered in his clutch. "Once I'm numb, once I'm gone, dead, and the game is over, what will you do with her? You're already in the clear for me - suicide. It's obvious. But for her. You've already sliced her -" Ryan blinked a few times and shifted his weight. His tongue felt swollen in his mouth. His body felt lethargic, heavy. "You can't kill her. You won't gain any satisfaction. I won't be around to witness it."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to her!"

"It's not going to help her case for me to say no, or to tell you you'll never get away with it, even though that's a fact."

"You're damn right it won't, so shut that hole in your face!"

XXX

Seth tore himself out of his mental coma and brought himself back to the scene. Ryan was stumbling a little, looking as if he'd collapse at any second. He was saying something to AJ. Marissa was bleeding. AJ looked crazed. Ryan continued speaking.

"Remember the time I told you it would take me to die? If I slit this other wrist, I'll cut that time in half. I'll be dead so fast, your mind will still be trying to digest the information as my soul leaves my body."

Seth felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't stand there at the window merely looking on as his best friend and brother committed suicide. He shot through the window just as Ryan began to lower the glass shard to his other wrist.

"STOP!" Seth shouted. Ryan froze. The three of them stared at Seth, uncomprehendingly. Seth knew he had to continue in order to distract them all. But in a way that would result in the safety of Ryan and Marissa. Not in a way that would just make him another one of AJ's play thing. As they stared at him, Seth heard the sound of faint sirens. _Finally! _But he knew there was still at least another minute before they arrived. He had to improvise.

"I'm Sergeant Baklava of the Chino Police…I've, uh, been working a case around here. I'm undercover…investigating a possible drug dealer, and you've, um, interrupted my work. So I've called in the whole brigade. And they'll be here any second -"

"You ain't no kinda cop. And do you really think I'd be afraid if you were? You're one scrawny guy, who looks like he ain't even got a piece on him." The sirens grew louder and it was clear in AJ's face that he was reconsidering every word he had just spoken. "Shit!"

AJ began to make his way to the door, but Marissa couldn't stand up straight; she was weak and in shock. He let her drop after attempting to drag her part of the way and realizing that he could never escape with a weight attached.

Seth ran to Ryan. "Ryan, what, how, why did you, oh, man just chill, buddy, they'll be here soon, I promise."

XXX

Ryan felt himself growing dizzy, his eyelids like lead. He could hear murmurs. Seth was saying something. Nothing was coming through. Marissa was on the ground. AJ was running out the door. And Ryan was just slipping. Blackness surrounded the corners and sides of his vision.

XXX

Ryan's full weight hit Seth. Ryan's eyes shut on the way down. Seth tried to catch him and support him, but he instead went down with him. The two lay in a heap on the floor, blood surrounding them. Seth pulled himself out from under Ryan as best he could, leaving Ryan's upper body sprawled across his lap. He felt the tears on his cheeks and watched them drop onto Ryan's blood-matted hair. His hands shook as he cradled his brother's head. Shots rang out. Intense light flooded the building.

XXX

Police ran about, guns out, ready for anything. Paramedics raced with stretchers to the fallen teenagers. "We need an emergency blood transfusion or this kid's not going to make it!"

"Stop the blood flow! Tourniquet!"

"Sir, sir, are you alright? Can you hear me?" A paramedic shined a light in Seth's eyes. Ryan was pulled off of him.

"This one's responsive!"

Seth grumbled incoherently. He took the medic's hand and stood up.

"Sir, everything's going to be fine if you'll just come with me. We're going to do everything we can to help your friends." Seth was brought out into the daylight to a hectic scene. People ran about, marking evidence, equipping Marissa and Ryan with machinery, bandages, needles, shouting to one another frantically. Seth climbed into the ambulance that carried Ryan. It took off quickly.

"I'm here, man." He grabbed Ryan's hand. His face was pale, littered with tiny scratches from the window glass, blood-stained. His clothes were ruined. His wrist was padded with gauze. His eyes were shut, his body peaceful. "I'm here."

XXX

Seth sat on the couch, watching the rain hit the windows. It had been a week. The first five days were the worst. He tried to understand Ryan's decision, but it was all too much to grasp. Part of him hoped he would never understand.

He let out a sigh. _What a crappy day for a funeral._ Seth had considered attendance, but he realized he just couldn't go. He didn't want to see that pale face, the black tux they had put him in. He didn't want to sit there while a preacher spoke a message of death and new life. He didn't want to think about that day. _Who in their right mind would want to sit through all that for someone they didn't even care about? _Seth shook his head. He wondered if anyone even would show up. Ryan's mother had invited him to attend. He had declined. Nothing would make him pay any form of respect to AJ.

Ryan was still in the hospital, but he was expected to be out in the next two or three days. He was recovering well, resting up, and was able to laugh even through the pain of the lasting memories.

Marissa had also recovered well. She was out of the hospital in two days' time. She had gotten 143 stitches, most of them in the long knife slash in her back. It was harder for her to laugh at jokes, especially since she had to see Ryan everyday in the hospital and know the extremes he had fallen to in order to save her some extra pain.

The paramedics had put some bandages on Seth for his glass window scratches, but there was no damage to him other than those. While at the hospital, waiting for his parents and a verdict on Ryan, the police informed him of AJ's death. When AJ had attempted to flee the facility, the police had ordered him to freeze. He refused to do so and began to pull his knife out. Two officers mistook the knife handle for a gun barrel and fired, killing him. Neither officer was found at fault.

Seth took in a deep breath, shut his eyes, and listened to the raindrops pound the clay roof.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! FFIINNIISSHHEEDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you believe it??? It's been a few years now, wow. Three years, three months, and 11 days to be exact. Thank you so so much for your incredible loyalty and love, thanks for reading and reviewing, thanks for loving me even when I kept you in suspense for horribly long amounts of time (sorry!). You guys are so amazing! I hope you all sincerely enjoyed this fan fiction, thank you for being with me all the way, and I hope the ending was to your liking. Love always, angsty addict.**


End file.
